Rangers of the North
Rangers of the North, simply known as the Rangers, were the northern wandering people of Eriador, the last remnant of the Dúnedain of Arnor, who had once peopled the North Kingdom of Arnor. They protected the lands they wandered although their secretiveness made other peoples consider them dangerous and distrustful in Bree and the Shire, where they were known as "Watchers". They were grim in appearance and were usually dressed in grey or dark green, with a cloak-clasp shaped like a six-pointed star. The term "Rangers of the North" was used most often by those who lived in the southern lands of Rohan and Gondor, perhaps to distinguish this people from their distant cousins, the Rangers of Ithilien. Like the Rangers of the North, these were also Dúnedain, but belonged to the South-kingdom of Gondor, and their ancestors had been divided from the Northern Dúnedain for some three thousand years. History The Dúnedain of Arnor dwindled after the breaking of Arnor into three kingdoms and the wars with Angmar. Cardolan and Rhudaur soon fell and only the petty-kingdom of Arthedain maintained the noble line of Isildur. Finally, that too was destroyed in the Battle of Fornost and Arvedui, the last King of Arthedain was lost in the sea. Arvedui's son and heir, Aranarth claimed the title of the Chieftain, who would rule the remnants of his people. Elrond had in his keeping the heirlooms of the house of Isildur: the shards of Narsil, the Star of Elendil, the Sceptre of Annúminas and later the Ring of Barahir, ransomed from the Lossoth. Each of Aranarth's heirs (who, like him, could trace his descent back to Isildur himself) would be secretly born and raised in Rivendell. The Rangers became a secretive wandering and nomadic people around Eriador, far from Sauron's spies, little known or remembered, and their deeds were seldom recorded. The Watchful Peace followed the loss of Arnor and after its end, the enemies concentrated mostly against Rhovanion and Gondor. During that time, the Rangers fought minor battles and skirmishes against orcs and wolves in order to keep the region safe. The hobbits of the Shire flourished under their protection. During the rule of Arassuil, the Orcs of the Misty Mountains became more bold, daring to invade Eriador. The Rangers fought many battles trying to hold them back, but one party managed to reach the Shire, and were fought off by a party of brave Hobbits under Bandobras Took in T.A. 2747. Soon after, the Long Winter arrived and many lives were lost, and Gandalf and the Rangers had to help the Hobbits of the Shire survive. In 2911, during Argonui's rule, the Fell Winter began with the Brandywine freezing over. This was a catalyst for White Wolves invading Eriador from the North which must have harassed the Rangers. In the last year of his reign, great floods devastated Enedwaith and Minhiriath leaving Tharbad ruined and deserted. The following years were peaceful although Arador was killed by hill-trolls and his son Arathorn II was killed while hunting orcs. Arathorn's son, Aragorn II succeeded him, who between 2957 to 2980 took great journeys, serving in the armies of King Thengel of Rohan, and Steward Ecthelion II of Gondor. Many of his tasks weakened Sauron and his allies, and the West endured him during the War of the Ring. At that time Aragorn's Rangers were scattered and diminished. When Halbarad led a troop of the Rangers into the south to Aragorn's aid in the War, in haste he could muster no more than thirty in this company who fought in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Aragorn eventually became King Elessar of the Reunited Kingdom and the Rangers became once more a united people under the line of Elendil in the Fourth Age. For over a thousand years, the Rangers of the North faithfully preserved the Line of Elendil and the ways of the Dúnedain and the ancient heirlooms of the Heir of Isildur such as the shards of Narsil, Star of Elendil, Sceptre of Annúminas, and the Ring of Barahir. Like all Dúnedain, they were very friendly with the Elves, particularly those of Rivendell, where each heir would be born and raised. They secretly guarded and protected Eriador, from spies and invaders, brigands, and other worse foes. Translations References Category:Organizations Category:Military Units de:Waldläufer es:Montaraces del Norte fr:Dúnedain du Nord it:Raminghi del Nord nl:Dolers ru:Следопыты Севера